


Cuerdas

by Hessefan



Series: Delicatessen [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Oh, ¿vienes a atarme? No sabía que eras aficionado a esas prácticas, Paulie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuerdas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece le pertenece a Oda :)  
>  **Actualización** : 03 de enero de 2014
> 
> * * *
> 
> **#10 cuerdas.** **  
>  ** **[Paulie & Iceburg; BL; 377 palabras]**

No recordaba cómo había terminado así. Aunque si buscaba en su mente el momento de quiebre, evocaba a Paulie llegar esa tarde a su oficina con un manojo de soga que recién había comprado en el mercado, contento como un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Oh, ¿vienes a atarme? No sabía que eras aficionado a esas prácticas, Paulie.

—No me de ideas, jefe.

Había sido una simple broma, pero de alguna manera era lo que explicaba la razón por la que, en el presente, se encontraba atado a la cama, con Paulie —tan desnudo como él— sentado a horcajadas sobre su vientre.

—¿Ni follando puedes dejar de fumar? —Un poco de brasa encendida cayó sobre la piel desnuda del pecho, arrancándole un quejido.

—Tú te callas, que ahora mando yo.

Iceburg ladeó la cabeza mirándose la muñeca. Dolía y ardía. Si lo pensaba bien, todo en él parecía arder en ese momento.

—Ok, tú eres el jefe ahora. —Se relamió el labio superior, era lo único que podía hacer en esa posición para calmar un poco su ansiedad.

—Desvergonzado —murmuró Paulie consiguiendo una sonrisa de su parte.

Se estiró para dejar el habano sobre el cenicero y poder ajustar las cuerdas. Le gustaba escucharle gemir de dolor, quizás porque la erección acompañaba la idea de que le estaba gustando _demasiado_. Cuanto más tensa y dura estaba la cuerda, más tenso y duro se ponía su pene.

Podía ver el tronco surcado de venas y el glande carnoso hinchado de pasión, a punto de explotar.

Era un pervertido.

Con seguridad le quedaría la marca en aquellas zonas de su anatomía que la cuerda presionaba sin clemencia, y con seguridad al otro día la nueva Califa haría preguntas entrometidas. A veces dudaba que en verdad fuera una niña. No era un ambiente sano para ella. No si empezaba con esas aficiones, ¿qué seguiría después?

Desde esa noche, cada vez que Paulie pasaba por su oficina a las cinco de la tarde, Iceburg no podía evitar que los ojos —y toda su persona— se desviaran hasta posarse sobre el manojo de cuerdas atadas a la cintura.

La sonrisa que le regalaba por el evidente interés era una cómplice. Nadie sabía —aunque sospechaban— a qué _jugaban_ luego de la hora de cierre.

**Fin**


End file.
